


As you turned the stone thrice in hand

by Favaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Depressing, Post-War, Resurrection Stone, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favaar/pseuds/Favaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're afraid if you fall asleep, they'll evanesce as quickly as they appeared as you greedily turned the stone thrice in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you turned the stone thrice in hand

Day 30

Your head has been cracked open, feels like ice breaking over a river. And you drown, and you wake up. 

"Bad dreams, sweetheart?"

You see in the corner, your mother.  
Her eyes the only source of light in the dark bedroom. 

"M-mum" 

She opens her arms, but stays in the shadow beside the window. She cannot touch you. She is only a dream. 

The phantom pain in your head. The smooth edges of the jagged scar. They are there because of her.  
You feel pain because you could not let her go. 

Day 45

You're washing dishes, grabbing in the soapy water. Your fingers find something and grab. The knifes edge slits your fingers and the water pools red. 

"Careful, James" he says from the empty kitchen table. 

"I keep telling you. It's Harry" you say and feel like crying. Sirius smirks with empty eyes that were once lively. 

"Don't you remember me?" You plead for the tenth time today. 

Your godfather is dead. He sits in his seat at the table of a home he despised. 

 

Lily sits behind you, as you nod off on the dusty couch. You're afraid, if you fall asleep, they'll evanesce as quickly as they appeared as you greedily turned the stone thrice in hand. 

You feel her eyes always staring, but never her presence beside you. And you feel you're alone in a room, but turn to look, and she's there. When she brushes your hair from your eyes, your scar goes ice cold; burns when touched again by inhuman hands. 

Sirius thinks he's 16. He's about to run into the darkness of the whomping willow after a stag. In his grey, faraway eyes, you can tell he's already taken the leap. He's gone, he's gone. 

 

Day 60

 

"Harry"  
You cannot feel your fathers hand on your shoulder, but see it there; His ghostly fingers dip into your flesh and make you go cold. 

"Harry. It's time to let go" James murmurs in the dark bedroom, his dead eyes absorbing the light of the moon coming through your window. 

You grimace, then sigh. They stand over you in your bed, looking at you with expressions that are meant to be tender. Smiles appearing like snapped fingers and pulled teeth. 

"Will I ever- will I see you again?" 

"Yes" Sirius whispers. 

"Cant you- will you stay with me?" Your voice breaks and you desperately glance at them, still afraid they'll disappear. 

"Always" says your father

"But it's time to let go"

You turn the stone thrice in hand and you are alone.


End file.
